1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor controls, but more particularly to digitally operated motor controls employing transistors as the driving elements of the motor.
2. The Prior Art
A variety of digital motor controls have been developed in the past, and many of them are effective for the purposes for which they are intended. However, the controls which are capable of high precision are relatively costly and complex, while simpler controls are not capable of a high degree of control. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a very simple transistorized motor control, which is capable of high accuracy and precision.